


Milagres Natalinos

by katebbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebbh/pseuds/katebbh
Summary: "Mais um Natal se aproximava e Baekhyun tinha a certeza que passaria a data da mesma forma que os outros anos, na companhia de um bom vinho e lendo algum livro ou  vendo uma série. Contudo, o Byun não contava com um telefonema de sua ex-esposa pedindo para que passasse o Natal com seu filho, dizendo-lhe que era o desejo do próprio pequeno. Desesperado, passa a procurar toda a decoração e a comida que iria ser usada para a ceia. Porém, não contava com a possibilidade da maioria dos utensílios que almejava não estarem mais disponíveis para compra, inclusive a cobiçada árvore. Mas, como um milagre, recebe ajuda de um certo vizinho, a qual estava disposto em ajudá-lo — até mais do que esperava."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Milagres Natalinos

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, tudo bem com vocês?  
> Sim, estou postando uma fanfic de Natal bem atrasada, mas o que vale é a intenção, certo? Enfim, gostaria de agradecer a Lara, pois betou essa fanfic em tempo recorde... Muito maravilhosa!!
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!!

  
**Milagres Natalinos**

**Capítulo único - Uma ajuda é sempre bem vinda**

**Por katebbh**

Natal. Palavra que remete a uma data mágica, aconchegante e esperada pela maioria da população mundial durante todo o ano. Além disso, traz consigo um espírito de união e companheirismo na maioria das pessoas à sua volta, mas que predomina no ambiente familiar. E, claro, não poderíamos esquecer da fática época onde nevava, trazendo muitas pessoas à rua para brincar e criar diversas figuras pelo mar branco que se estendia pelas localidades de Seul.

Aquela data mágica cheia de árvores enfeitadas com diversas luzes coloridas, bolas enfeitadas de diversas cores, laços enfeitados, comidas típicas ea famosa estrela dourada no topo da árvore eram indispensáveis naquela época no ano, mas que para Baekhyun era apenas mais uma data como todas as outras; para ele era apenas mais um dia no calendário, mas que trazia a ele o famoso sentimento de descanso, uma vez que coincidia com as merecidas férias do trabalho cansativo do cacheado.

Entretanto, há alguns anos seus Natais eram mais diferentes, mais vividos, digamos assim. Quando era casado, o dia vinte e cinco de dezembro comemorado com muita alegria, acompanhado de diversas bebidas para consumo, e uma vasta mesa de quitutes para saciar a fome antes de ser servido a ceia. Contudo, o divórcio aconteceu, e após isso o enfermeiro adentrou a fundo no trabalho, ainda mais após decidir com sua ex-esposa como ficaria a guarda do pequeno bebê rechonchudo que tiveram juntos e como ficaria nas datas comemorativas do final do ano. Assim, fora decidido que Sunhee ficaria com a data natalina, enquanto ele com a virada do ano.

A escolha foi difícil, mas necessária no final das contas. O Byun não era tão chegado naquela data comemorativa cheia de precedentes por trás e que se complicava cada vez mais, pois Baekhyun trabalhava como enfermeiro chefe no hospital local, e, por mais suas férias férias sempre planejadas para o final de cada ano, às vezes poderia ser surpreendido com algum chamado emergencial para retornar ao trabalho, sem horário para retornar. Mas claro, mesmo que não passe a dados com seu filho, sempre que desejar uma videochamada com seu pequeno para conversar e se divertir, onde quer que esteja.

Dessa forma, a toda véspera e o próprio dia de Natal passava da mesma maneira. Acompanhado de um bom vinho tinto, desfrutava de sua própria companhia em seu apartamento, às vezes vendo alguma série ou lendo algum livro, isso claro, dependendo de seu humor. No decorrer do dia conversava com seu filho e depois retornava a sua rotina natalina. Às vezes era tedioso, Baekhyun não poderia negar, mas dessa maneira poderia ficar tranquilo de que nenhum empecilho iria ocorrer naquela data tão significativa para seu filho, caso passassem juntos aquela data.

O Byun passaria a data natalina daquele ano de forma calma e sossegada, como no ano anterior, e como combinado, no dia vinte e oito de dezembro seu pequeno filho iria à sua casa para passar os últimos dias do ano consigo, como também a virada para o próximo ano com seus familiares. Todavia, o cacheado não estava considerando a hipótese de haver mudanças em seus planos determinados ano corrente, mais precisamente, um telefone desesperado de Sunhee após um longo dia cansativo de trabalho.

Era dia vinte e quatro de dezembro, e Baekhyun tinha acabado de sair de uma longa cirurgia como enfermeiro auxiliar, faltando apenas para preencher um papelada daquele dia cansativo para encerrar seu expediente e finalmente iniciar suas merecidas férias. Entretanto, no decorrer do preenchimento dos formulários do seu celular iniciado um barulho constante de notificações e ligações; preocupado, atendeu rapidamente, pois poderia estar ocorrendo algo com seu filho ou até com seus pais que já estava com uma idade avançada.

Ao atender a ligação, o Byun podia ouvir ao fundo os resmungos do filho, o que fez surgir um largo sorriso em seus lábios; amava ouvir como o seu pequeno em construir frases, por mais que em muitos momentos não fizessem tanto sentido. Mas fora o tom desesperado da ex-esposa que o fizera ficar em alerta, pois o tom era sério e nítido: o pequeno Byun Hwan estava resmungando e até chorando porque queria passar o Natal consigo. Em suas palavras, disse em alto e bom som ao longo da ligação que _quelia passa o Natal com o papai_ .

Seu coração desmanchou de tanto amor… Como amava seu pequeno pedacinho de gente! Sem pestanejar aceitou a troca de bom grado, como um bom pai babão; A medida ao longo da ligação o filho comemorar quando sua mãe informou-lhe que passaria a _data do Papai Noel com o papai_ , fazendo com que seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais - se é que poderia acontecer tal ato, causando até certa estranheza nos demais funcionários que passavam pela mesa do Byun.

Antes da ligação se encerrar, combinou todos os preparativos com a ex-esposa, desde a chegada do filho até a volta para ela no Ano Novo. Finalizou a ligação com uma alegria inumana e com o coração batendo forte por passar o Natal com o filho. Contudo, em um lampejo, lembrou-se que em todos os anos anteriores passava a data só, sem nenhuma decoração natalina ao seu redor, incluindo uma grande árvore de Natal onde ficavam os presentes. Além disso, não preparava nenhuma comida para a ceia.

Apressadamente retomou o preenchimento dos formulários e, enquanto faz aquele procedimento, enumerava em pensamentos todos os objetos, adereços ea comida que deveria comprar para que a data natalina fosse passada, pelo menos, de uma forma memorável para o filho, pois necessitava que o pequeno gostasse e deixasse guardado em suas memórias. 

Baekhyun necessária e rezava para que aquele Natal desse tudo certo.

[...]

Desespero, era uma palavra que definia Baekhyun momento exato momento.

Após terminar de preencher os diversos formulários e desejar felicitações para aquele final de ano ao sair do hospital, se dirigiu apressadamente ao seu carro. O Byun repassava cada ato que deveria fazer nas próximas horas do dia e também à noite. Seu primeiro objetivo era chegar em casa, tomar um banho bem quentinho, se agasalhar, e ir a caça a todos os utensílios natalinos. O cacheado sabia que esta poderia ser uma missão impossível, mas tinha fé que conseguiria tudo que necessitava.

Ao chegar em sua casa, Baekhyun realizou tudo que tinha proposto para si em tempo recorde, logo retornando à garagem e ao seu carro. Acelerou o automóvel quando já estava na via rápida e longe de seu prédio; passava os olhos por cada loja que seu GPS indicava ser de objetos natalinos, mas o cacheado foi ficando cada vez mais desesperado ao notar que todos os modelos não apresentavam o que queria, ou já estavam fechados por falta de material. Contudo, Baekhyun ainda estava pensando positivo, já que havia o mercado para aqueles objetos que faltavam - que seriam todos, aliás. 

Chegar ao mercado foi difícil, pois durante a madrugada havia nevado em níveis consideráveis astronômicos para a cidade, fazendo com que diversas avenidas e ruas estivessem manchadas de branco, talvez até sem possibilidade de passar, redobrando assim a atenção do Byun ao volante. Na medida mesma em que queria apressar-se a chegar no local desejado, também não queria causar nenhum acidente na véspera de uma data tão especial para os outros, e que naquele ano também seria de grande importância para si.

Ao chegar no estabelecimento, precisão rodar o estacionamento diversas vezes - mais de cinco vezes para ser exato, obtido em vinte minutos mesmo percurso - até achar uma vaga, a qual conquistou com muita perspicácia e vários xingamentos, já que disputou aquele mero quadradinho com outro indivíduo igualmente desesperado, mas venceu-o ao colocar seu carro em uma rapidez inimaginável na vaga, recebendo como resposta diversas palavras malcriadas, porém, Baekhyun não se fez de rogado e ripostou tudo a altura. Era conhecido por não _levar desaforo para casa_ e na situação em que estava iria responder cada coisinha destinada a si.

Pegou sua carteira no banco ao lado, já saindo do carro apressadamente e o travando, conferindo no processo se este estava realmente dessa maneira. Caminhava da forma mais rápida que suas pernas deixavam, se praguejando metalmente por ter pernas tão curtas; notou no curso do percurso o percurso ferrado estava, já que o fluxo de entrada e saída de pessoas no estabelecimento era alta. Baekhyun acreditava que as pessoas estavam com a mesma síndrome que ele, no caso, a síndrome de _deixar tudo para última hora_ ; se bem que, o motivo dele para conseguir tudo que almejava não foi por causa disso, mas sim por ser avisado de última hora sobre o que ocorreria naquele Natal. 

Mas enfim, como nada estava dando certo para o Byun naquele dia - _cof_ ironia _cof_ -, teve mais uma breve discussão com outra pessoa por causa do carrinho, pois ao chegar no local onde estava armazenadas só havia um sobrando. Porém, como um bom ardiloso que era, o cacheado saiu vitorioso em mais uma cena, causando mais xingamentos em direção a ele, que foram retribuídos da mesma maneira. Estava com seus sentidos e sentidos à flor _da pele_ , o que ocasionava os pontos de estresse.

Ao adentrar no interior do estabelecimento, correu diretamente para uma área onde estavam armazenados os frios, a qual estaria - se todos os deuses quisessem - algum peru dentro da validade, o que, de fato, tinha. O Byun quase ajoelhou-se no chão sujo para agradecer que, finalmente, algo de sua pequena listinha estava em posse de suas mãos; justamente aquele que era o segundo item mais importante, após claro, a árvore _fake_ de natal. Assim, riscou mentalmente o primeiro item encontrado.

_Peru de natal: ok_

Dessa forma, passou a vagar pelos demais corredores abarrotados de pessoas do mercado. A cada ingrediente ou especiaria que era adicionado ao carrinho metálico, um sentimento de felicidade o preenchia; após diversos empecilhos, conseguiu ter alguma vitória para aquele fático dia. Um a um, Baekhyun ia riscando os ingredientes que achava, mas claro, uns com certa facilidade, já outros com muita persistência - leia-se, muitas falas exaltadas e, claro, mais xingamentos proferidos ao vento.

Com todos os ingredientes que necessitaria para produzir a ceia em mãos, riscou mais um item de sua listinha mental.

_Ingredientes para fazer a ceia: ok_

Agora, lá ia Baekhyun para mais uma _missão impossível_ dentro daquele mercado: achar uma árvore _fake_ , juntamente com toda a decoração que iria fazer-la ficar ainda mais bonita e brilhante. Todavia, tudo estava correndo da forma mais correta possível, sendo assim, lá no interior de seus pensamentos fisgava uma pequena pontinha dizendo-lhe que alguma coisa de ruim estava para acontecer. E realmente isto aconteceu quando chegou na prateleira onde estavam todos os itens faltantes, no entanto, elas estavam praticamente vazias.

Prateleiras vazias; seu subconsciente repetia essas duas malditas palavras por vezes vezes. 

_Árvore de natal:…_

_Decoração para a árvore e o apartamento:…_

No meio do corredor, Baekhyun puxava seus lindos cachinhos fortemente, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Quer dizer, o enfermeiro tinha um leve pressentimento que poderia faltar uma coisinha ou outra, mas não aquele que era a alma natalina; havia até imaginado o filho em seus ombros colocando a estrela amarela brilhante no topo da árvore, visualizando após a felicidade genuína do seu pequeno por ter realizado _o ato de gente grande_ . Porém, agora estava tudo arruinado.

Passou os olhos por todo o corredor tentando procurar algum disponível para ajudá-lo, mas nada estava colaborando consigo, pois não havia uma alma penada transitando pelo corredor onde estava e pelos próximos que havia no estabelecimento; e não era difícil achá-los, visto que o uniforme que utilizavam eram alaranjados, bem chamativos, aliás. Procurou mais uma vez, e por um _milagre_ um atendente vinha em sua direção; assim, pergunte sem demora ao homem de cabelos claros:

\- Ei, só tem isso de decoração natalina? Não tem mais árvores? - De modo apressado, perguntou. O moço, espantado, paralisou no meio do corredor, mas logo um sorriso gigante - e falso - estampou seus lábios.

\- Isso, Sr. Fizemos a última alteração a meia hora e o que teríamos seria apenas o que definir nas prateleiras. Esse Natal está bem concorrido… - respondeu o atendente. Baekhyun assentiu e retornou a olhar como prateleiras após responder que não necessitaria mais da ajuda do rapaz.

O cacheado observava aqueles poucos enfeites, assimilando o que seria vantajoso levar para casa. Havia algumas bolinhas coloridas, mas não como levaria, pois o que adiantaria ter bolinhas se o principal inexistia; existiam diversas guirlandas de diferentes tamanhos e núcleos, e apesar de não saber como e onde colocar, jogou duas destas no carrinho. Adicionou mais algumas caixas de coisas que nem sabia para que se utilizavam, mas como achava-as bonitas, tentaria procurar algum lugar para descobrir-las no apartamento.

Ao levantar-se, Baekhyun notou no final do corredor um homem alto o encarando. Ele estava trajando roupas confortáveis e despojadas, acompanhadas de um leve topete em seus cabelos; em seus lábios estava um sorriso pequeno, sem mostrar os dentes, e o Byun tinha a leve impressão de que o conhecia, mas não estava conseguindo decifrar de qual local exatamente. O homem, notando sua curiosidade, começou a se aproximar em passos lentos e com uma cestinha a tiracolo.

\- Oi Baekhyun, tudo bem? - Ao ouvir a voz rouca, Baekhyun lembrou-se do vizinho que morava em frente ao seu apartamento. No caso, o vizinho simpático que sempre responde seus bons dias com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

\- Oi Chanyeol, para ser sincero não. Como pode ver, não tem mais enfeites natalinos para a decoração, inclusive a árvore, e estou um pouco desesperado. E você, tudo bem? - Apesar do estado que estava, o Byun queria ser educado, uma vez que o homem à sua frente nunca havia o destratado.

\- Tudo sim. O Natal esse ano está bem agitado… Mas me lembro do Sr. dizer a alguns dias que iria passar em casa sozinho. Mudou de ideia? - perguntou.

\- Na verdade, fui forçado, mas por um bom motivo. Meu filho vai passar esta data comigo e estava procurando tudo que necessitava, mas como pode ver, ainda faltam diversos itens. - disse, em um tom de desânimo. - O que está me incomodando é não ter a árvore. O atendente informou que não tem mais nada no estoque, e na maioria das lojas que fui também não tem. - emendou.

O enfermeiro estava desesperado, isso poderia ser visto no modo como se expressava e na expressão de seu rosto. Todo aquele combo estava fazendo Chanyeol se compadecer com o homem, pois ele estava correndo atrás de todos os enfeites por causa do filho, este que nem conhecia.

\- Tenho algumas decorações natalinas lá em casa sobrando, se quiser, posso te emprestar… Cheguei até a montá-las, 'pra falar a verdade, mas nada que vá fazer falta caso lhe empreste. - Sem acreditar, Baekhyun ouvia aquela frase.

O cacheado, antes de encontrar o mais alto, já estava se conformando que não iria conseguir os itens faltantes para comemoração a noite e durante o decorrer do próximo dia, mas como um _milagre_ , lá estava seu vizinho ajudante. Não conhecia o homem com tanto afinco, pois apenas cumprimentava ele ao esbarrar-se no corredor ou no elevador, ou quando iniciava uma conversa breve sobre o clima ou acontecimentos relacionados ao prédio; fora isso, sua convivência com o cacheado era puramente desconhecida.

Contudo, por este simples fato conseguiu visualizar o quanto o vizinho detinha um _coração bom_ , mesmo não o conhecendo e não sabendo de todos os detalhes exatos por trás da procura incansável por objetos natalinos. 

Sem avaliar suas ações, Baekhyun abraçou o mais alto como um simples agradecimento por ter salvo sua vida - literalmente, aos olhos de Byun. Chanyeol, porém, ficou surpreso pelo abraço inesperado de Baekhyun, mas logo envolveu os braços no entorno do vizinho, retribuindo o afeto. Ficaram naquele momento abraço por tempo consideravelmente longo, se soltando apenas quando um cliente passava por eles os olhando de forma estranha, fazendo-os separarem-se de forma rápida.

Baekhyun pigarrou, um pouco envergonhado por ter feito sem pensar. Oras, o cacheado não sabia como era Chanyeol… E se ele não gostasse? E se ele o empurrasse e voltasse atrás com a sua ajuda? Sua ação foi algo impensado, mas que foi feito de forma genuína como forma de agradecimento.

\- Desculpe… Estava empolgado com sua ajuda. O encontro no estacionamento do prédio? Quem chegar primeiro espera, pode ser? - perguntou, já se posicionando para sair do local em direção às caixas deveras cheios.

Chanyeol verbalizou apenas um _sim_ sussurrado, mas que fora o bastante para que Baekhyun agradecesse mais uma vez, dizendo-lhe que o esperaria no local combinado. O mais alto não teve nem chances de se despedir ao certo - por mais que eles foram se encontrar novamente em poucos minutos, talvez horas, dependendo da fila do caixa - quando via o cacheado sumir apressado de suas vistas.

Chanyeol apenas sorriu com uma cena, encantando-se com a forma graciosa que Baekhyun agia.

_Árvore de natal: ok_

_Decoração para a árvore e o apartamento: ok_

[...]

Baekhyun balançou uma de suas pernas de forma insistente, como uma de suas manias, ansioso pela chegada do vizinho. 

Ao chegar no estacionamento do prédio, notou que o carro conversível do maior não estava em sua vaga habitual, assim, estava o aguardando. Já havia trocado solid vezes a estação da rádio, como também mexido em suas redes sociais para se distrair, mas nada surtira o efeito desejado, pois a ansiedade de encontrar o maior para que fosse buscar a decoração era algo maior correndo por seu corpo.

Neste curto espaço de tempo, o Byun pensava em diversas possibilidades para retribuir a ajuda oferecida pelo maior, afinal, quem lhe emprestaria seus enfeites natalinos em plena véspera de Natal? É, Baekhyun havia sido um sortudo, e por isso o presente de agradecimento teria que ser grandioso à altura pelo feito do vizinho. As mais variadas opções surgiam nos pensamentos do Byun, mas nenhuma delas parecia boa o bastante. Porém, estes pensamentos foram jogados para longe ao visualizar o carro do parque entrando na garagem do prédio.

Assim, enquanto Chanyeol estacionava o carro em sua vaga, Baekhyun saia do carro, buscando como sacolas do mercado no banco traseiro. Tentando equilibrar as diversas sacolas, esperou o maior encostado em seu próprio carro, observando o vizinho manobrar o veículo. A visão era algo bonito de ver, a propósito; os braços tensionados no volante enquanto o olhar era destinado aos retrovisores, faziam iniciar coisas estranhas no interior de Baekhyun. Neste mesmo instante, balançou a cabeça, tentando livrar-se do pensamento impuro que teve do vizinho.

Chanyeol saiu do carro tranquilamente e de modo majestoso, carregando consolida sacolas em suas mãos, diferentemente dele próprio. O maior caminhava calmamente em sua direção com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e, ao chegar perto de Baekhyun, o cumprimentou novamente, tratando de dirigirem apressadamente ao elevador, pois o enfermeiro estava ansioso - e com muita dor nos braços por causa do peso das sacolas, vale ressaltar.

O percurso até o andar que ambos residiam ocorreram de forma calma e sem nenhuma conversa entre os vizinhos, em absoluto silêncio. Para Baekhyun era bom, pois ele conhecia de forma superficial o maior, e não saberia como iniciar uma conversa adequada. Enquanto para Chanyeol era um pouco engraçado e estranho estar naquela situação com um - quase - completo estranho aos olhos; sua ajuda poderia ser considerada loucura? Sim, poderia, mas pelo estava ajudando o próximo, como sua mãe sempre dizia.

As portas do elevador abriram-se no andar desejado, e por reflexo, ambos saíram no mesmo instante, ocasionando em um esbarrar leve, mas nada grave. De imediato Baekhyun recuou alguns passos, deixando que Chanyeol saísse primeiro, o que fora feito de forma rápida para que o Byun saísse também do elevador, visto que estava trazendo consigo diversas sacolas. 

Os vizinhos pararam cada um na frente de seus apartamentos e Baekhyun largou todas as sacolas no chão, buscando em um de seus bolsos a chave do apartamento. Porém, antes de abri-lo, virou-se, observando Chanyeol fazer os mesmos movimentos que ele próprio estava fazendo momentos atrás. Observou o vizinho atentamente; os ombros largos escondidos no moletom grosso, os braços aparentemente grossos marcados… Baekhyun balançou a cabeça rapidamente, jogando estes pensamentos longe. Assim, pigarreou, chamando a atenção do vizinho que o observado.

\- Vou deixar minhas sacolas em casa e já vou buscar os enfeites. O que acha? Ou prefere mais tarde…? - perguntou, ainda que a última questão fosse falada apenas por mera gentileza, pois necessitava esses objetos o mais rápido possível.

\- Pode vir agora, sem problemas. Pelo seu jeito desesperado no mercado, esperar não é uma boa opção - disse Park. Baekhyun sorriu, ainda que constrangido com a situação. - Vou deixar uma porta encostada, pode dar uma batidinha antes de entrar que já saberei que é você - finalizou. O Byun assentiu, já virando-se para colocar a chave no fecho do apartamento.

O cacheado entrou no pequeno apartamento, jogando todas as sacolas em cima do sofá, retornando novamente a porta de entrada. Antes de bater na porta do vizinho, respirou profundamente, verificando após se suas vestes estavam ajustadas corretamente em seu corpo, retirando até um fio solto que estava na manga de seu casaco. Após realizar estes atos, bateu levemente na madeira amarronzada da porta, empurrando a porta devagar; entrou no apartamento vizinho silenciosamente, pois não queria fazer barulho demais e assustar o vizinho.

Porém, diferentemente do que pensava em chamar Chanyeol para lhe fornecer o que poderia ser levado, Baekhyun paralisou ao notar toda a decoração no apartamento. Não havia apenas um ou outro enfeite natalino, mas cordas por todo o perímetro enfeitadas com laços e bolas natalinas, diversas arvorezinhas e renas em miniatura espalhadas pelos balcões da sala, e havia o principal… A árvore verde gigantesca enfeitada com as mais variadas bolas, laços, sinos, pisca-pisca e todos os outros objetos que dariam para colocar naquela árvore.

\- Surpreso? - Baekhyun pulou com o susto que levou ao ouvir a voz grossinha do Park, este, que estava encostado na parede perto da árvore.

Surpresa era uma opção que menos transitava em seus pensamentos, o certo seria o _por que_ . Por que emprestar todas as decorações natalinas, sendo que claramente seriam usadas nesses dados? Esta questão matutava na cabeça do Byun, mas não tinha coragem o suficiente para questionar o vizinho sobre isto; seria muita invasão de privacidade. Assim, mesmo que surpreso, respondeu ao Park:

\- Um pouco? Quer dizer, você havia dito que algumas coisas já estavam montadas, mas não pensei que foram todas estas - disse, coçando sua nuca no decorrer da fala, demonstrando o quanto estava envergonhado pela aquela situação. - Quer dizer, são essas, certo? Você tinha comentado que já havia montado e estou deduzindo que são essas, mas se não são…

\- São essas, e não precisa pedir desculpas… - interrompeu Chanyeol, já desencostando da parede, indo em direção como onde estavam ligadas as luzes coloridas. - Não farão falta, para falar a verdade. Então, vai querer levar o que? Posso ajudar a transportar e montar no seu apartamento, caso queira. - finalizou.

Baekhyun continuava parado no mesmo local, ainda extasiado pelo vizinho ter tantas decorações natalinas montadas em sua sala, e mesmo assim, a descartá-las como se não precisasse mais delas, ainda que demonstrassem que usadas em algum momento daquele dia. Encarou novamente a sala decorada, listando quais itens iriam ser levados a seu apartamento, mas antes, questionou novamente o Park: 

\- Tem certeza que não fará falta? Desculpe se estou sendo chato perguntando isso, mas está tudo montado na sua sala e fica difícil não ficar com _o pé atrás_ ... - comentou Baekhyun.

O Park paralisou o que estava fazendo, virando-se calmamente em sua direção, com um sorriso em seus lábios. Baekhyun estava sendo um pouco insistente, de fato, mas não queria causar problemas futuros; claramente o vizinho tinha montado toda aquela decoração linda por algum motivo, pois certamente ele não deveria dar-se ao trabalho de montar tudo aquilo para passar o Natal sozinho - como ele, até receber uma ligação de sua ex-esposa pela manhã.

\- Não vai, vizinho, pode ficar tranquilo. Meus planos foram todos adiados recentemente ... Pra falar a verdade, iria até desmanchar a maioria da decoração, mas como você precisa muito, irei te emprestar. Fazer bem ao próximo, é o que dizem - disse Chanyeol.

O enfermeiro apenas assentiu, com um leve rubor nas bochechas iniciando pela vergonha. Era apenas uma dúvida que matutava nos seus pensamentos desde que entrara no apartamento do outro, portanto, não queria estressá-lo, já que Baekhyun precisava da ajuda do vizinho. Sorriu minimamente para o outro, virando-se e começando a analisar com atenção todos os objetos, separando aqueles que iriam utilizá-los em sua residência.

\- Pode ir levando uma árvore para o meu apartamento? - perguntou Baekhyun, recebendo como resposta um murmúrio afirmativo. - Obrigada, vou levar como outras coisas.

Observou Chanyeol desmontar a árvore e rumar ao seu apartamento, no mais absoluto silêncio. Da mesma forma que o Park, equilibrou em suas mãos e braços os outros materiais, pondo-se a andar lento e calmo, pois não queria quebrar ou arranhar os diversos objetos que estava consigo e causar problemas. Ao chegar no apartamento, pôs os objetos em cima do sofá com cuidado, olhando ao redor e encontrando Chanyeol parado ao lado da televisão.

\- Onde você vai querer colocar? - perguntou de forma calma.

\- Pode montar ali do lado do sofá, perto da parede - respondeu o simplista.

Chanyeol se pôs a montar partes da árvore no local especificado, enquanto Baekhyun desembrulhou os objetos que comprara anteriormente, vendo e anotando mentalmente onde ficaria coeso com o ambiente de sua sala de estar. Corria de um lado ao outro pondo como minis árvores em seus balcões, observando qual local ficaria melhor.

E Chanyeol não ficava atrás, pois ele estava montando e desmontando aquela árvore verde _falsa_ ; era até bonitinho de ver o empenho dele em o ajudar. O vizinho estava concentrado, com um vinco insistente em sua testa, em puro sinal de questionamento do que estava fazendo. Era inevitável a questão do porquê o parque havia montado tudo e o emprestado sem pestanejar; a dúvida corroía o seu interior, e conhecendo a si próprio, saberia que logo a pergunta fugisse de seus lábios.

\- Vizinho, pode te perguntar algo? - perguntou Baekhyun, ainda acanhado por estar infringindo o lado pessoal do maior.

Observou Park parar o que estava fazendo, virando-se devagar em sua direção, vindo em sua testa se intensificando à medida que o observava; a resposta demorou a chegar, deixando o Byun nervoso.

\- Sim, pode.

Baekhyun suspirou, e perguntou: - Se não for te incomodar, porque montou? Quer dizer… Não que você não poderia, já que a casa é sua, mas… Desculpa se estou sendo intrometido… Acho que você entendeu, certo? - Chanyeol assentiu, rindo levemente por ter se atrapalhado durante a apresentação da pergunta.

\- Eu não iria passar o Natal sozinho, mas por motivos particulares, os planos mudaram e agora estou aqui. - Baekhyun assentiu, entendendo que o vizinho não queria entrar em maiores detalhes.

O rosto do maior já não estava com o sorriso que jazia outrora em seus lábios, mas sim uma expressão um tanto quanto sofrida o demarcava. Baekhyun bem que tentou iniciar uma nova conversa, tentando animar um pouco o vizinho - se bem que as condições para aquilo não estavam mais proporcionais -, porém, o Park apenas virou-se novamente, retornando a sua tarefa de montar uma árvore. Assim, o Byun entendrea que o maior não queria tocar nos motivos que ocasionaram em sua desistência com a data natalina.

Dessa forma, passou a fazer a mesma coisa que o vizinho, no caso, focar-se na decoração. O silêncio reinou em todo o desenrolar da montagem de todos os objetos, o que, em seu interior Chanyeol agradecia, pois não há pouco tempo que estivera com Baekhyun notara que o vizinho era dado em falar pelos _cotovelos_ e ser até um pouco enxerido - mesmo que o maior achasse aquele traço do vizinho um tanto quanto bonitinho, mas ninguém necessita saber sobre este detalhe.

Ao finalizar a montagem, Baekhyun ficou satisfeito com toda a decoração; diversas diversas miniaturas dos personagens mais comentados do Natal espalhados por sua sala de estar e cozinha, como também uma guirlanda colocada em sua porta de entrada. Entretanto, o principal ficara a cargo da árvore _fake_ , esta que ocupava o lado esquerdo de sua sala de estar, bem ao lado do sofá; era linda… Bem grande e verdinha, com bolinhas vermelhas e douradas das mais diversas cores e variações, laços de tecidos, sinos dourados e o famoso pisca-pisca. Claro que não poderia faltar o principal, a qual era uma estrela dourada, esta que seria posicionada no topo apenas quando seu filho chegasse.

\- Então… Creio que está tudo montado? Precisa de mais alguma ajuda, vizinho? - Chanyeol perguntou, já posicionado na entrada, esperando apenas a Internet de Baekhyun para ir embora.

\- Não, está tudo certo. - Viu Chanyeol assentiu, já com a mão na maçaneta, virando-a para dirigir-se ao seu apartamento.

Enquanto observava o vizinho ir embora de sua residência, uma leve ideia passou em seus pensamentos. _Seria estranho se convidasse o Parque para passar o Natal junto consigo e seu filho ?,_ combinação Baekhyun. Não o conhecia por completo, não sabendo a índole do maior, e isso era algo de grande importância naquela data. Baekhyun poderia estar sendo precipitado? Sim, poderia, mas nada tiraria da cabeça do enfermeiro que o vizinho iria passar a comemoração ao lado de alguém.

Mesmo com o pensamento de que poderia estar fazendo um grande merda, vale ressaltar, o cacheado, em um sopro de coragem, perguntou ao vizinho sua ideia descabida:

\- Chanyeol, sei que parece estranho, ainda mais por não nos conhecermos direito, mas você quer passar a véspera e o dia de amanhã comigo? Digo, eu e meu filho.

Surpresa estampava todo o rosto de Chanyeol, não acreditando no que havia ouvido, enquanto um sorriso envergonhado aluzia os lábios de Baekhyun, ainda que este último criado um pouquinho envergonhado por ter feito a proposta ao vizinho. Poderia ser considerado precipitado? Sim, poderia, mas Baekhyun acreditava que aquilo era o correto a se fazer naquele momento.

Chanyeol abria e fechava a boca, sem conseguir formular uma certa para aquela proposta tão inesperada. Infelizmente, no início do dia havia pedido uma ligação que o deixara devastado, e com isso, acabara inutilmente com aquela data que tanto amava e era tão importante para si. Assim, desmotivado, decidiu comprar algumas bebidas que o fizessem esquecer o quanto a madrugada e o dia que se seguiria iria ser doloroso; mas como um _milagre_ , lá estava seu vizinho o convidando para cear junto com ele.

\- Meio inesperado, admito, mas não vai atrapalhá-lo? É uma data tão familiar para ser passado com um estranho, não acha? - questionou Park. Chanyeol estava relutante em aceitar o convite, o que não passou despercebido por Baekhyun.

\- Não, que isso…. Vai ser um prazer, e tenho certeza que o Hwan vai amar conhecê-lo - ripostou o enfermeiro.

O sorriso acolhedor que Baekhyun passou após o tranquilizar que sua presença não iria atrapalhá-los foi crucial para que Chanyeol decidisse se iria participar ou não da ceia natalina do vizinho. Porém, aos poucos Baekhyun notara que a mão do maior, que até então jazia sobre a maçaneta de sua porta de entrada, aos poucos começara a desfazer-se, logo se pondo ao lado de seu corpo. O sorriso do Byun aumentara consideravelmente com aquele ato simples, confirmando que Chanyeol falaria a seguir:

\- Tubo bem, mas no que poderia te ajudar? Sou bom na cozinha…

\- Ótimo! Assim, minha cozinha não irá pegar fogo. Confesso que não sou lá muito bom em cozinhar e iria fazer uma ceia bem meia boca, mas acho que você irá me ajudar nesse quesito. - Enquanto aquilo aquilo, Baekhyun caminhava apressadamente a cozinha, pois não tinha tempo a perder. Dessa forma, demorou para notar que Chanyeol não o seguia com Deveria fazer. - Chanyeol, vem! Não temos tanto tento, e convenhamos, você parado aí não irá ajudar em nada.

Enquanto ria, Baekhyun passava as mãos pelo cabelo cacheado, deixando-o mais revolto do que já estava, mas o ato não passou despercebido por Chanyeol, que o observava naquela cena maravilhado com um sorriso de canto instalado em seus lábios. Todavia, em poucos minutos deparou-se com seus pensamentos, maneou a cabeça, jogando para longe tal observação estranha, e logo indo de encontro ao Byun na cozinha espaçosa do vizinho.

\- Então, as coisas estão aqui na bancada, comprei os ingredientes que demonstravam as receitas da internet. - Baekhyun falava enquanto se movia pelo perímetro, retirando os ingredientes das sacolas e colava em outro balcão. - Posso te mostrar o que vi… Mas assim, se conseguir fazer algo, pode _meter a mão na massa_ . - Ambos riram com uma frase, e Baekhyun notou o quanto o sorriso do Park era bonito.

— Pode deixar, Sr. Byun. Mas tem alguma restrição? — perguntou o maior enquanto observava os ingredientes, já pensando no que poderia fazer.

— Temperos — ripostou o cacheado de imediato. — Hwan é novinho e bem chatinho com comida, especialmente os temperos. Tente não misturar muitos deles, pode ser? — Dessa vez, foi Chanyeol que concordou de imediato, já pegando um frasco e dirigindo-se a outra bancada.

As próximas horas passaram-se dessa forma, com Chanyeol e Baekhyun trabalhando juntos em cozinhar uma ceia deliciosa e inesquecível. Vez ou outra Chanyeol chamava a atenção do cacheado para tirar dúvidas, sobre onde estavam as panelas, os recipientes, e quem faria determinadas comidas. O clima entre ambos também estava ameno, com os vizinhos conversando sobre amenidades, rindo e falando alto, surpreendendo Baekhyun, já que não se imaginava estar naquela situação.

Quando a noite já estava iniciando e a maioria das comidas já estava prontas, faltando apenas o famoso peru de natal, este que estava no forno, Chanyeol anunciou que iria ao seu apartamento para aprontar-se. Após a saída do maior, Baekhyun apressou-se em fazer o mesmo que o vizinho, ansiando no horário que seu pequeno filho chegasse em sua residência, como também em como seria passar a véspera de Natal com Chanyeol ao seu lado.

[...] 

Baekhyun mantinha-se em pé na sala de estar, vez ou outra caminhando pelo cômodo decorado com enfeites natalinos em sua parede e demais balcões; o cacheado teimava em conferir - novamente, vale ressaltar - se faltava algo, ou até se estava colocado no local corretamente. Havia feito isso na sala, e também na mesa onde seria servida a ceia natalina, arrumando inútilmente aqueles potes que já estavam arrumados.

Chanyeol, que havia chegado poucos minutos atrás, observava o nervosismo do vizinho sentado no sofá, bebendo uma cerveja gelada. Quando notou o estado de Baekhyun, tentou acalmá-lo com palavras reconfortantes, mas não surtira efeito algum. Entendia o Byun, pois já passou por momentos semelhantes a aqueles, mas, de forma geral, não tinha como dar errado, pois Baekhyun havia conferido diversas vezes durante o preparo de cada coisinha, e reconferido novamente alguns minutos depois.

\- Baekhyun, fique calmo… - Chanyeol tentou novamente acalmar o vizinho, mas parecia que este não estava o ouvindo, pois continua a andar 'pra lá e' pra cá pela sala - Vai dar tudo certo! Tenho certeza que seu filho vai amar. Você mesmo não disse o que ele queria para o Natal com você? Acredito que se você não preparou nada disso, mesmo assim ele estaria feliz. Para ele, o importante é estar ao seu lado.

O Byun estagnou a sua caminhada no meio do cômodo, e virou-se para encarar Chanyeol que estava sentado relaxado no sofá cama. O enfermeiro sabia que o vizinho estava certo, que seu filho adoraria cada coisinha que fizesse, sendo ela pouca ou muita, mas não tinha como este sentimento de nervosismo ocorrer a cada barulho que o relógio independente anunciando o passar dos minutos; e anunciando também que seu filho estava quase chegando em sua residência.

Era o primeiro Natal que passava ao lado do filho desde que havia separado de Sunhee, e era difícil não estar naquele estado de nervosismo e ansiedade. Havia trabalho - juntamente com Chanyeol - para que tudo ocorresse nos conformes como havia imaginado, e esperava que o decorrer da noite desse certo.

\- Sei disso, mas entenda, é o meu primeiro Natal com ele e quero que tudo dê certo…

Baekhyun não conseguiu terminar a fala, pois seu celular começou a apitar incansavelmente, prendendo a atenção dos homens que estavam no cômodo. O cacheado pegou o celular, vendo uma mensagem de Sunhee avisando que já o esperava na rua, juntamente com Hwan. Pela mensagem, a mulher encontrou claro que o filho estava agitado, e que viera a viagem inteira resmungando e chamando pelo seu nome; assim, pediu para que se apressasse, pois estava dificil conter o pequeno no carro.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Baekhyun, do mesmo modo em que os olhos do cacheado formam a brilhar. Sentado no sofá, Chanyeol observava a cena maravilhado, admirando o quanto o vizinho era bonito, e também o quanto havia ficado emocionado visualizado a notificação que acabara de chegar, a qual imaginara ser da mãe de seu filho - o que se concretizou ao Baekhyun o informar:

\- Sunhee tá esperando lá embaixo com o Hwan. Acredita que ele está todo agitado para mim ver e passar o Natal comigo? - perguntado, ainda que não esperasse uma resposta concreta de Chanyeol. O cacheado calçava apressadamente o tênis que estava perto da porta, se atrapalhando em alguns momentos devido ao entusiasmo. - Vou lá buscar ele, tá bem? Fica de olho no Peru, por favor.

O enfermeiro não esperou a resposta do vizinho, já que segundos após ter ditado a ordem, rompeu a porta afora apressadamente. A ansiedade ou corroendo por dentro, por mais que sua vida e de seu filho Hwan seja ativa em relação a visitas, e outras coisas mais. Todavia, sempre era bom encontrar o filho para ficar com ele por mais tempo que o estipulado com Sunhee, ainda mais o Natal, data tão amada por Hwan; amada pois recebia diversos presentes do _Papa Nel_ , como dizia.

Com esses pensamentos na cabeça, saiu do elevador, cumprimentando o síndico no caminho para a entrada. Ao descer os degraus do prédio, logo visualizou Sunhee segurando um Hwan agitado em seus braços. O filho se debatia querendo ir para o chão coberto de neve branquinha, mas a mulher estava irredutível quanto ao que o pequeno filho queria, pois sussurrava em seu ouvido palavras de desapontamentos pela do filho. Contudo, ao ver Baekhyun, Hwan parou a formar, já estendendo os pequenos bracinhos em direção ao pai, para que o pegasse no local - o que for prontamente atendido por Baekhyun.

\- Boa noite, Baekhyun - cumprimentou uma mulher. - Desejo sorte para você… Ele está impossível hoje!

O Byun apenas riu, apertando o filho em seus braços enquanto o enchia de beijos pelo rosto. O pequeno Hwan estava bem agasalhado, vestindo roupas em tonalidades vermelhas e brancas… Todo fofo, na concepção de Baekhyun. Ajeitou os pequenos óculos em seu rosto, pois o filho já estava resmungando as poucas palavras que sabia para arrumar o artifício; haviam descoberto a falta de nitidez ocular poucos meses atrás, a qual deixou os pais desesperados e atentos, mas agora, como a ajuda dos óculos, o pequeno já estava bem.

— Boa noite Sunhee e Han — cumprimentou o casal. — Eu aguento, pode deixar. Confesso que estou ansioso para passar o Natal com o meu pequeno. — Enquanto falava, apertava ainda mais o pequeno em seus braços, fazendo com que se aninhasse ainda mais em seu abraço.

— Então tá, papai. Busco ele no dia que combinamos, pode ser? — perguntou Sunhee, já com a mão na maçaneta do carro.

— Tudo bem, te mando mensagem quando é para vir buscá-lo. — Baekhyun disse, enquanto via a mulher acenar e mandar beijinhos ao filho, que apenas ria em contentamento. — E, ah, vou passar a véspera com um amigo. Ele me ajudou com a decoração e a ceia, porque estava difícil achar…

A mulher franziu o cenho e cerrou os olhos simultaneamente em puro sinal de desconfiança, pois fazia meses que Baekhyun havia se fechado para cuidar exclusivamente do filho, não dando aberturas para outras pessoas. O Byun, notando a expressão da ex-esposa — esta que já estava dentro do veículo — se pôs a falar:

— É apenas um amigo, Sunhee. E pode deixar, se ele fizer algo que eu ache ruim, chuto ele para fora do apartamento. Hwan em primeiro lugar… Sempre. — A mulher, ainda desconfiada, concordou. Assim, observou o casal se despedir mais uma vez de Hwan, e acenar o veículo, indo embora.

Por conta do frio excessivo e das poucas roupas, Baekhyun retornou rapidamente a seu apartamento. O percurso até o local foi em meio a diversas risadas e resmungos difíceis de se decifrar por parte de Hwan. Era notório que Baekhyun estava feliz por poder passar aquele tempo com o pequeno, por mais que em sua concepção fosse considerado pouco.

O Byun chegou no apartamento um pouco cansado, pois além de carregar o filho no colo, carregava a bolsa pesada cheia de coisas que não conseguia decifrar no momento, mas que logo iria descobrir. O cacheado ficou um pouco irritado por Sunhee aprontar tantas coisas para Hwan quando o filho vinha passar um tempo consigo; não conseguia entender a motivação por aprontar tantos utensílios, se continha todo o necessário no quarto de Hwan no segundo andar.

Colocou a mochila no sofá, ouvindo ao longe Chanyeol mexer no forno, abrindo e fechando a portinha de vidro; não deu importância para isso, pois havia pedido para o Park olhar o assado. Sendo assim, tratou de mostrar cada detalhe natalino que estava na sala de estar ao filho, desde os bonequinhos que imitavam ilustrações de personagens natalinos até a famosa árvore verdinha, que havia encantado o pequeno em formas grandes demais para serem descritas.

Após mostrar todos os detalhes da decoração, caminhou até a cozinha para que Hwan conhecesse Chanyeol. O vizinho estava agachado em frente ao forno, regulando a temperatura do eletrodoméstico; estava tão concentrado nessa tarefa que não notara quanto pai e filho chegaram no cômodo, com Baekhyun escorando-se na quina da pia para observar o maior. O Park só foi notar a presença de ambos quando ouviu um resmungo, tomando um leve susto, causando risadas nos dois.

— Desculpa, não queríamos assustá-lo, mas você estava tão concentrado na regulagem da temperatura, que fiquei com medo de atrapalhá-lo… Mas acho que não deu muito certo — disse Baekhyun, com um sorriso envergonhado nos lábios.

— Sem ressentimos — ripostou Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun observou o moreno retirar o avental de seu corpo, pousando-o ao lado do fogão; o cacheado não entendia a utilização da veste, pois conferir como estava o assado não iria sujá-lo, certo? Poderia ser considerada uma resposta indefinida, pois não conhecia o vizinho a fundo para tirar suas próprias conclusões. Baekhyun encarou a veste abandonada no mármore escuro da cozinha, pensando que com certeza iria se sujar, verificando o Peru no forno. Balançou a cabeça, levando para longe os pensamentos sem sentido — sim amigos, Baekhyun às vezes viajava na maionese.

— Que bom. Ah, como te falei, esse é meu filho, Byun Hwan. E filho, esse é o amigo do papai, o Chanyeol. — Apresentou os dois, vendo o Park aproximar-se de forma acanhada para cumprimentar o filho.

O enfermeiro observava Chanyeol interagir minimamente com o filho; segurava sua mão, apertando-a em um simples sinal de cumprimento, por mais que o pequeno não entendesse realmente o que aquele gesto significava. Era bonito ver a cena, pois logo após o riso arteiro do filho se fez ouvir-se por todo o cômodo, acalmando o coração de Baekhyun quanto a reação do filho com o homem que, para Hwan, era estranho — não que para Baekhyun fosse alguém muito conhecido, vale ressaltar.

— Ele é muito fofo. Puxou muitos traços seus… — A fala se Chanyeol fora interrompida por uma vozinha fina e gostosinha de se ouvir.

— Oi! — Hwan sorria para o homem alto a sua frente, na mesma medida que ia se encolhendo no colo do pai, em puro sinal de vergonha.

— Oi Hwan, tudo bem? — Em uma voz melodiosa, Chanyeol respondeu o pequeno. Todavia, não recebeu uma resposta, como estava esperando.

— Ele ama dizer “oi” para as pessoas, mas para continuar a conversa é um pouco mais difícil, só depois de umas boas brincadeiras — disse Baekhyun, colocando o filho no chão, mesmo que ele não quisesse. — Foi difícil no começo, porque ele diz isso para todas as pessoas. Quando digo todas, são aquelas conhecidas ou desconhecidas, mas no final nos acostumamos. — Baekhyun acariciou os cabelos no filho, que já fazia manha para retornar ao colo do pai.

— Engraçado, mas mostra o quanto educadinho ele é.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun encaravam Hwan com adoração, presos naquela bolha que criaram com pouco tempo de convívio. O cacheado não sabia dizer ao certo como começara a se sentir bem ao lado do Park, mesmo conhecendo-o pouco — o que poderia ser considerado algo perigoso, mas Byun queria afastar esses pensamentos e curtir o momento — _Era um emocionado mesmo_ , pensou. Já Chanyeol estava emocionado em ver o amor que Baekhyun transmitia ao filho em pequenos gestos, por mais simples que sejam. Aquilo era algo que sempre quisera ter, e fazia seu coração disparar, assustando-o momentaneamente.

— Então, acha que irá demorar muito tempo para ficar pronto? — Baekhyun apontou com a cabeça, esperando a resposta.

— Não, mais uma meia hora, acho.

— Ok. Se importa em comer antes da meia-noite? Esse carinha aqui não aguenta até lá. — disse Baekhyun, enquanto observava o filho agarrar-se em suas pernas.

— Não, estou como visita, você que manda. — respondeu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun assentiu, desviando o olhar do Park para o filho que puxava sua calça de forma leve, chamando sua atenção; agachou-se em frente ao pequeno, esperando seu pedido, mas que não veio. Estimulou que o filho o mostrasse ou fizesse gestos para que entendesse o que queria, mas Hwan continuou não fazendo nenhum sinal. Todavia, depois de alguns minutos neste mesmo impasse, o Byun notou que os olhinhos do filho destinavam-se à árvore. A mesma árvore que não tinha a estrela dourada brilhosa no topo.

\- Bem lembrado, filho. Vamos colocar a estrela? - Pegou o filho no colo mais uma vez, rumando a sala para colocar a estrela no topo. - Chanyeol, vem! - chamou o vizinho, que mesmo acanhado por se tratar de um momento pai e filho, e não querer incomodar, se dirigiu a sala.

O cacheado mudou a posição que o filho estava consigo, trazendo ele para cima de seus ombros; assim, dessa forma, seria mais fácil para o pequeno colocar a estrela no local desejado. Entregou o objeto ao pequeno, que já no primeiro momento teve dificuldades para pousar a estrela no lugar. Baekhyun até tentou ajudar-lo, mas o medo de deixar-lo cair de suas costas era maior. Olhou de relance para Chanyeol, que prontamente entendeu o implícito do Byun, indo auxiliar o pequeno a colocar a estrela no local correto.

Ao obter aquela tarefa tão simples, a algazarra se instalou naquela ampla sala de estar. O pequeno Hwan gargalhava em felicidade por ter conseguido colocar a estrela no local, murmurando _gande_ em toda a euforia, enquanto Baekhyun e Chanyeol acompanhavam, por mais que de forma mais contida, a felicidade do pequeno. Era um momento aconchegante, chegando até a ser considerado familiar, por mais que os homens mais velhos não enxergassem tal consideração, deixando de lado os pensamentos que começavam sorrateiros a iniciar-se.

Após o momento tão familiar, a noite transcorreu bem, na concepção do Byun - até mais do que imaginava. 

Baekhyun ficara surpreso com o filho, que poucos momentos após a euforia, se aconchegou no colo do Park como se o conhecesse a muito tempo. Após isso, Hwan levara Chanyeol até seu quarto, mostrando toda sua coleção de carrinhos, esquecendo totalmente da presença do pai, que mantinha-se sentado no sofá espantado com a situação. Mas aquela não foi uma única cena que o filho fez, pois logo avistou o pequeno trazendo o homem mais alto, que segurava alguns carros na mão vaga; em seu olhar pedia socorro, o qual não foi atendido pelo Byun. Pelo contrário, o cacheado se divertia com toda a situação.

A brincadeira durou por muito tempo, e só cessou quando Baekhyun chamou os dois envolvidos para cear - mesmo que o pequeno Hwan tenha insistido em esperar mais um pouquinho para brincar mais vezes com o _tio_ , como dizia. Todavia, nem o biquinho mais fofo do filho fez o cacheado mudar de ideia. E internamente Chanyeol agradecia por isso, pois já estava cansado de brincar com aquela criança energética - até demais, vale ressaltar.

Sentaram-se na mesa, e como costumeiro na família de Baekhyun, fez uma breve oração em agradecimento àquele ano - dizendo ao Park que este poderia acompanhá-los ou não na oração, pois não sabia a orientação religiosa no vizinho. Ao final, deram início oficialmente à comilança, que ocorreu até que forma séria e organizada, surpreendendo mais uma vez o cacheado pelo vizinho não fazer manha por querer sobremesa até terminar o prato salgado. Mas meus amigos, ledo engano se o pequeno Hwan não iniciara seu chororô pela sobremesa… _E que chororô_ , pensava Chanyeol sentado em frente aos dois.

Por fim, Baekhyun foi irredutível, não dando para o filho o doce que o pequeno havia pedido. Ainda ouviram mais resmungos de Hwan, mas que logo se cessaram ao notar que não receberia o que almejava. E Chanyeol achava aquela dinâmica no mínimo permitido, pois não pensava que ignorar o pequeno o faria desistir da ideia de querer doces. Já um tempo consideravelmente longo que não tinha contato com crianças; assim, não sabia como artimanhas usadas pelos pais para _dobrar_ os filhos, como Baekhyun havia feito há alguns minutos atrás.

Assim, uma ceia ocorreu da forma como Baekhyun havia imaginado, calma e silenciosa - tirando claro, as vezes em que Hwan pediu por doces, quando ainda estava comendo os salgados. Logo após a ceia, Chanyeol foi puxado novamente por Hwan para que fosse brincar de carrinho novamente, o que fez Baekhyun rir pelo olhar de socorro que o Park o destinou. Observava com um sentimento gostoso no peito o filho mostrar novamente todos os carrinhos ao vizinho, explicando em sua forma mais embolada, como iriam ser as regras do próximo jogo.

Passaram-se um tempo dessa forma, com Chanyeol brincando com Hwan e Baekhyun arrumando e guardando as comidas na frigideira, deixando as vasilhas, pratos, copos e talheres para lavar no outro dia. Sentou-se no sofá, observando uma dinâmica entre o vizinho e seu filho, este que já denotava sinais de sono, pois abria a boca em vários momentos e sua pequena mãozinha esfregava seus olhinhos de forma insistente. Não tardou para que Hwan fosse em direção a Baekhyun, solicitando colo.

O Byun aconchegou o filho em seus braços, já se levantando para dirigir-se ao quarto do filho, murmurando para Chanyeol o esperar na sala, que já voltaria. Não foi difícil subir com o filho parcialmente adormecido nos braços, como também vesti-lo com a pijaminha de dinossauros que amava, fazendo-o ficar mais fofo do que já era. Baekhyun cobriu o filho com o cobertor fofinho e quentinho, ouvindo o filho ressoar, interceptar sua pelúcia predileta em meio ao sono. Verificou a temperatura do aquecedor antes de sair sorrateiramente, sem fazer barulho para não acordar Hwan.

Retornou de forma silenciosa à sala de estar, encontrando Chanyeol sentado no chão, organizando os carrinhos em um local que não atrapalhasse o caminhar no cômodo.

\- Ele dormiu ... Ei, Chanyeol! - exclamou Baekhyun, parando em frente ao Park com as mãos posicionadas no quadril. - Não precisa arrumar, faço isso amanhã. Sente-se no sofá, vou buscar uma garrafa de vinho para tomarmos. - Sem esperar a resposta do vizinho, caminhou lentamente em direção a pequena adega de vinhos que tinha em casa.

Mesmo com o pedido de Baekhyun para que parasse de organizar os carrinhos, Chanyeol não parou, pois faltava apenas alguns e aquilo não iria lhe fazer mal algum. Após terminar, sentou-se rapidamente no sofá, aguardando o Byun pacientemente; ouvia de relance os barulhos que o vizinho fazendo, de portas batendo e vidros se chocando com algo mais sólido, deduzindo que seria a garrafa de vinho e suas taças, a qual concretizou-se quando Baekhyun retornou a sala juntamente com todos os.

— Como faltavam apenas alguns carrinhos, empilhei eles ali no canto. — Chanyeol tornou a falar, recebendo como resposta um olhar raivoso do Byun. — Era meu modo de agradecimento, já que não pude o ajudar a retirar a mesa e lavar a louça. Obrigado por me convidar! Não nos conhecemos e mesmo assim você me fez fazer parte de um momento muito especial na sua vida…

Baekhyun apenas assentiu, entregando ao homem sentado ao seu lado uma taça de vinho tinto. Chanyeol observou o Byun levar aos lábios a taça, deliciando-se com o líquido de cor escura; o Park se viu pré-pintados nos lábios alheios, observando com afinco o homem passar a língua pelos lábios rosados, limpando os poucos resquícios de vinho. Imaginou-se fazendo aquilo, mas com sua própria língua .. Chanyeol balançou a cabeça rapidamente, tentando esquecer os pensamentos que surgiam, tomando em uma única golada todo o conteúdo da taça, assustando Baekhyun no processo.

\- Ei, vai com calma… - Baekhyun riu, enchendo mais um pouco sua taça. -… Não quero levar ninguém embora arrastado - completou.

Foi inevitável para Baekhyun não achar fofo ao notar que as bochechas de Chanyeol adquiriram um tom rosado. Pensando agora, o enfermeiro sempre achara o vizinho fofo - e até bonito, isso não poderia negar - desde o primeiro momento que o vira, quando se esbarraram no estacionamento do prédio. Não sabia seu nome completo, nem o que trabalhava, mas havia um sentimento estranho em seu peito que o fazer remexer-se para saber mais sobre o homem alto de poucos cachinhos enrolados em sua cabeça. E talvez, só sim, o vinho o ajudasse a saber mais sobre o vizinho.

\- Me conte mais sobre você, vizinho. Isso, claro, se não para incômodo a você. - Bebericou mais um pouco do líquido escuro, sorrindo no processo para incentivar o maior.

\- Hm… Não tenho muito a comentar, sou muito desinteressante, para falar a verdade - começou, e Baekhyun teve um pequeno vislumbre do nervosismo do vizinho, pois este estava com as mãos um pouco trêmulas. - Moro no apartamento em frente, como já sabe… Sou design, e trabalho majoritariamente em casa… Acho que é isso?

\- Você que me diz isso, Park. Mas posso confessar, achei pouquinha coisa… - Deixou o resto da frase no ar, pois realmente achava pouca coisa. Não sabia exatamente o que, mas queria saber algo mais do vizinho.

\- Então me pergunte o que quer saber, vizinho. Mas como disse, sou bem desinteressante.

\- Não acho você isso, Chanyeol. - Com a taça na altura dos lábios, passada os olhos pelo peitoral do homem, prendendo-se um pouco o olhar naquela parte do corpo. Chanyeol notou os olhares, encarando com aviedade o cacheado, que apenas riu antes de fazer sua pergunta: - Então, caso não queira responder tudo bem, mas por que me emprestou a decoração? Ela já estava toda montada em sua sala. Achei meio estranho, para falar a verdade.

Baekhyun viu Chanyeol ficar um pouco mais nervoso, e não era pelos seus olhares nada discretos. O moreno mudou de posição drasticamente, sentando-se de forma ereta, balançando calmamente os pés, enquanto sorvia o resto do líquido escuro. Parecia que o Park não queria contar os motivos por trás da mudança repentina, e entenderia caso não quisesse contar, pois não eram próximos o suficientes para contar algo tão pessoal. Chanyeol encheu a taça com mais um pouco de vinho, saboreando-o antes de iniciar sua fala.

\- Em resumo, não me dou bem com meus pais. Na última semana ligaram informando que passariam a véspera comigo… Arrumei tudo, mas hoje pela manhã ligaram informando que não viriam mais, pois passariam a data na casa do meu irmão. Fiquei triste, já que fazer alguns meses que não via eles… Mas vida que segue!

Um silêncio se for entre os vizinhos. O cacheado estava chocado com a revelação de Chanyeol, pois sinto a tristeza que estava sentindo por não passar a véspera com seus familiares amados. Nunca entendeu o por quê aquilo acontecia que - aparentemente - parecia tão boas e não mereciam aquilo. Tentando fazer o clima ruim se dissipar, Baekhyun inicia uma nova conversa, contando-lhe no que trabalhava, pois deduzia que o moreno não soubesse. 

A conversa se estendeu por horas, adentrando a madrugada e fazendo-os se entreterem com seus próprios dilemas. Baekhyun estava feliz por ter convidado o moreno para passar o Natal consigo e seu filho, pois havia conhecido uma pessoa maravilhosa; já Chanyeol não ficava atrás, já que estava feliz por ter aceitado aquele convite tão inesperado, e ter conhecido uma pessoa tão esplêndida quanto Baekhyun. 

Aquela simples véspera estaria marcada na vida de ambos os vizinhos, que não contavam com o destino se cruzando de forma tão esquisita quanto aquela - e, claro, também estariam gravados certos beijos trocados em diversos momentos da madrugada, todos por iniciativa de Park Chanyeol.

[...]

_Um ano depois ..._

A vida prega muitas peças em diversas pessoas diariamente. Era algo que não poderia se prever, apenas acontecia… Como ondas encontrando o mar denso de forma inesperada após se chocado com uma areia amarelada da praia. E, Baekhyun foi uma dessas pessoas que o destino pregara peças…

O cacheado havia sido pego por umas das armadilhas do destino, em uma de suas formas mais normais. Uma ajuda bastou para que toda sua vida virasse de cabeça para baixo, sem pretensões de retornar ao que considerava ser sua normalidade. Se lembrava com precisão de quando havia conversado com o vizinho, de nome Park Chanyeol, contando-lhe seu trágico dia à procura da decoração natalina, e não pensara que sua vida viraria de ponta cabeça a partir de seleção única ajuda.

Conversas rolaram naquela madrugada, e também foram trocados diversos beijos, com muitas promessas de que aquilo ocorreria em outros momentos semana - e talvez, no decorrer daquele ano também. Após o fim, segredaram em meio a sussurros que iriam se conhecer mais durante aquela semana de férias da ambos os vizinhos… E fora realmente o que aconteceu.

No entanto, não imaginavam que de uma conversa despretensiosa acompanhados de um bom vinho _rosé_ , se desprenderia em um encontro e em diversos outros pelas próximas semanas geladas de Seul. Não tardou para o que tinha sido nomeado como _algo mais_ perante a todos os conhecidos, familiares inclusivos e o próprio filho de Baekhyun. E, como todos profetizavam, logo o _relacionamento inominado_ tornou-se um _relacionamento sério_ , com trocas de alianças e diversas juras de amor segredadas na madrugada fria.

Agora, um ano depois, Baekhyun via-se arrumando sua sala de estar mais uma vez para a véspera de Natal, mas dessa vez acompanhado do homem que amava; o mesmo homem que havia o ajudado um Byun totalmente desesperado dentro do supermercado local. Sorriu enquanto observava Chanyeol arrumar a árvore de Natal em conjunto com seu filho… Como uma família!

Seus natais não seriam mais os mesmos. Não passaria as noites e madrugadas mais sozinhos, em companhia de livros, séries e vinhos, mas sim, tinha plena consciência de que todas as vésperas e dias vinte e cinco de dezembro, passaria ao lado das pessoas que mais se importava, e sobretudo, aquelas que mais amava.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, gostaram? Me digam suas opiniões sobre...
> 
> Caso queiram conversar sobre algo, meu tt e cc é @katebhex.
> 
> Beijão e até uma próxima!!


End file.
